Gorilla Fiske
by BearSent176
Summary: Once again we return with another chapter in the tale of Kim and Roman, from Unheard Flipper's tale, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. Today Ninja and Snipers stalk dishonorable villains on the other side of the world while Kim deals with her feelings and a date Roman setup for her while he was out of town. Closer still, but not quite yet. Hope you enjoy.


**Hello there and welcome back to another tale of ours based on Unheard Flipper's tale, 'The Truth About Kim and Ron'. It's been a while since the last chapter and Larry and I hope we haven't lost any of you during the lulls that came from real life and all that seemed to come up since our last posting in this ARC. But before we go on, we'd like to thank the following for their Reviews, Faves, Alerts and Follows: Jimmy1201, Sentinel103, readerjunkie, temporaryinsanity91, Drakonis Aurous and Beckman (Yeah, that clone's out again. And as for Unheard Flipper, check out our Favorite Authors and head there about your questions…), thank you one and all.**

**When we last saw our intrepid duo it was in the aftermath of the Attitudinator and what came with Roman's involvement from that mind scrambling invention of HenchCo. Kim's turn in the barrel with the Moodulator was at the expense of her emotions, Roman's turn here risked more than just his outdoing all the villains he and Kim were tasked to bring down. Much more. And in the end Kim's hesitation and Shego's decision to not punch his ticket allowed Roman to stay in the land of the living. But the fallout with those in his group, issues with snarky cheerleaders, chain-food beat downs put the Russian lower than he'd ever been since he enlisted back home. But he got some long festering things off his chest in the process.**

**Since then, some soul searching had taken place, and things are more normal between the two of them; and by that I mean they are still dancing around their feelings for each other and leading with their hearts whether they know it or not. Now though, Roman has to run another solo mission, this one in the Land of the Rising Ninja Babe, as Kim would put it so indelicately. This time he and Yamanouchi have to make a stand with the banes of that school's existence, Monkey Fist and DNAmy. Who will fall, who will continue to live, and who will leave Japan with a pending paternity suit…? Just kidding, on the last one, that is.**

**And before we go on, we'd like to deny the high priced sharks at Disney: Kim Possible and all the characters and locations from the program are the property of the Mouse Ears Dynasty, we're just borrowing them for a run in our little fictions. Roman Stopblaski is on loan to us from Unheard Flipper.**

**One more down, a couple of more to go.**

25

Gorilla Fiske: or Monkeys and Ninjas and Spec Ops, Oh my!

After running two stop signs and a red light, the red head realized she was past the driveway of her quarry when she just barely caught a glimpse of him exiting the quaint house with quite full mission-duffle and flight bags.

Slamming on her brakes and backing up to the Stoppable's driveway, tires screeching and squealing to accent her actions, "Ron! Where are you going?!", Kim called out the now open driver side window, "We're partners…remember?", her voice full of hurt at his going off on a mission alone, again.

Shaking his head in the negative, "Kim you have to stay here in Middleton.", Roman said in a no-nonsense tone as he approached her car. "Eh have been ordered to track down Hall and Fiske…", he began, then when she was about to protest. "Barkein has confirmed order, Eh am to go alone. They will pay for endangering Sensei like they did."

"Why?", Kim asked, quite hurt at this edict from her CO. "Why can't I go with you?", her questions almost a whine, as the wheels in her mind began turning.

Then eyebrows furrowing, eyes glinting, "I know why, you just want to get back to Japan and see that _Yori_ girl, don't you, **Stopblaski**?", the Marine Lieutenant accused, tweak overriding mission orders as she called his true name out in public.

With a tired smile, "KP, what are you saying?", he shook his head again. "We both know my 'loser status' is still so prominently on display at Middleton so I haven't chased a girl in over a year now." Then with a smirk, "And because you have to be all 'prim and proper',", he finger-quoted, "**you** haven't chased a guy either.", Roman replied, sighing internally as each looked intently at the other; a hand placed on her door at window-level.

Brought up short at what he said, each paused, as unbidden the memory of their dance on that side street at Middleton Days flitted across their minds.

Snapping out of the reverie first with a sigh, "Yeah, and with everyone watching the 'teen hero' 24/7, Barkin decided I should just be the average teenaged girl..", she slowly shook her head at the irony. "And, I just want to thank you for backing me on that, Roman.", Kim said as she placed a hand on his and squeezed it before retracting it back into the car.

Blushing slightly, "I, uh, really appreciate it, Roman. Thank you.", Kim sincerely said and looked up to him, her eyes shining.

At his grateful nod, "So you..and.._Yori_…aren't going to…", she stammered, "ah, you know?", voice rising at the end and her face now quite flushed.

Smirking, "You mean the horizontal tango?" Kim cringed as his eyes lit up. "The naked cha-cha on the sofa after midnight? A little risqué salsa dancing to the music in our heads while we study anatomy by Braille?", Roman teased as she blushed.

"Maybe a little nocturnal waltz with an extra dip?, he quipped and then held his hand up in mock surrender when he could see her blush heading toward full-on tweak.

Then gently, "No my little Kimika,", his eyes softening, "Eh have no plans to do that with Yori.", he shook his head slightly. "And as far as Eh can tell neither does Yori with me.", Roman replied, her anxiety lessening with each second and syllable of his explanation. The shock and tweak in her face relaxing into a small smile as she settled back down into her seat.

A relieved breath, "Then _why_ are you going?", Kim asked, more than just a _little_ reassured that Roman wasn't also flying to Japan for some XXX-Rated fun with that Ninja _Bimbo_. Though relieved, her imagination still threatened to run wild when she compared the exotic featured, curvy Shinobi _Minx_ to her own seemingly pale complexion and lackluster figure.

Badly failing to hide a grin, "Like Eh told you, to catch Fiske and Hall.", Roman lightly replied. "Check with Colonel Barkein about the orders."

Then more grimly, "Yamanouchi is a little put out over Hall's antics and they want to send a message to anyone watching this event as it unfolds.", Roman replied, his eyes now cold. "They take the kidnapping of their Sensei, or any other member of the school, _very_ seriously. They also want to send a message of the consequences that **will** happen if anyone else entertains the idea of doing so in the future.", he finished.

Surprised at his demeanor while giving some insight into the generalities of his mission, "And those serious consequences would just happen to be?", Kim frowned at him as she fished for more details of the mission, and of what kind of danger Stopblaski was about to face in it as she took the moment to exit her car and stand beside it, her eyes boring into his.

Stammering at the look she was giving him, and at how much he had revealed to her without clearance from higher, "Ah…er …Remember I am just helping to track them..and…I have a good hand-to-hand record with the English Lord.", he said while rubbing the back of his neck. Kim inwardly smiled at the long ago memory of another member of the Stoppable family who did the same when backed in a corner by her.

"The Yamanouchi students have not told me what they plan to do.", Roman continued to try to stall.

"So you're not going to tell me are you?", Kim crossed her arms, her green eyes blazing.

Wilting slightly, but holding onto a _rock_ that came to him in this building maelstrom, "KP, I don't want to upset you after all that we've been through. You have to maintain focus with whatever Drakken is working on.", the Russian replied softly, his hands held out in appeal.

Seeing that he was getting through to her, "Remember that message from Captain Gogh?", he said to further divert her from his 'blown' intentions, "We have to be on our toes. This is a distraction and et would be best ef both of us weren't distracted. En Fiske and Hall are jest that…a distraction, that Eh am being sent to deal with."

Nodding, "Ok Roman.", Kim said, her eyes narrowing at his recouping the 'high ground' here, "You win, for now.", she agreed. So can I give you a lift to the hangar?"

Brandishing his cell phone, "Eh was gong to take taxi so….."

Cutting him off with a pout, "Please?", she pleaded. With him going out of country for who-knows-how-long, she wanted to be close to him for a few more minutes before he left to hunt down the crazy self-proclaimed Monkey Master and the fat geneticist.

Sighing in resignation with a warm grin, "Da, of course, how silly of meh.", he said. Attempting a pout of his own, "May Eh have ride to Global Justice side of airport please dearest Kimika?", the blond Russian asked softly, while in the back of his mind he hoped he was way out over the Pacific when a planned-for phone call he setup earlier was made to her.

With a smile of someone who got her way, "I thought you'd never ask.", Kim said, hoping this was the beginnings of her wrapping him around her finger. Stepping back to her brightly colored car she quickly got behind the wheel and waited for her partner to load his gear in the backseat and buckle in beside her.

Musing while he buckled in, _'She has been acting so strange since Middleton Days, I wonder why.',_ as Kim looked over her shoulder and backed out into the suburban street.

Putting the car into drive, "So Roman, are you thinking of flying back to Russia again anytime soon? If you are, I'd like to come along again to see your children, they're so cute.", she said as they made their way out of his neighborhood.

Smiling fondly, "Maybe..oh and Natasha's fater was very impressed by you.", Roman said to her surprise. "I wonder though, if he saw through the disguise?", Roman mused, "You are very famous now you know."

With a tired smile, "I didn't want to be in the public eye it's just how it happened.", she said before she cast a sidelong look to him, "He, uh, doesn't think we're…."

Shrugging noncommittally, "Eh tried not to give dat impression, but he wants what es best for Vanya and Alexander.", Roman said with some concern, "Segori es getting old. He has hired lady to help him with dem."

Nodding, "So, are you still thinking of coming back to the States and have them live with you when you get out?", she asked.

Sighing with a tired far-off look, "Yes, that is my plan, but I am worried about my mother too. Maybe she can come with me.", he replied.

"Really? I'd like to meet her someday. Is she nice?", Kim asked.

"Da, she is school teacher. She…..we moved in with meh grandfater after meh fater was killed. He helped raise me.", Roman said.

Looking to him, "Yeah I read that in your file. I'd like to meet them all some day.", Kim replied as she entered traffic to the airport.

"Yes when mission is over…I promise. How about you?", he asked. _'If we survive that is.'_

Scrunching her shoulders, "Well, it's still up in the air for me after the Missions and the Intel gathering is over and the major villains involved never see the light of day again…", Kim drifted to her motivation, "But after that,", she shook her head lightly, "I just don't know…", she faded off.

Driving for a few moments more in silence, "I'm still looking for the right guy..", she briefly glanced to Roman, "but maybe I'll never find him…I don't want to _settle_ if I don't, ya know?", she quirked an eyebrow to Roman, who looked neutrally back to her.

Shrugging her shoulders, "If that's the case I just might stay in the Corps and go Career, get a Master's Degree and maybe branch off into Intelligence instead of staying a Grunt, and give my body a rest from all the beatings that come from the Life.", Kim mused, expelling a tired breath.

Looking to him, "And what about you, are you still planning on rotating out and coming here to open a restaurant?", Kim asked.

Nodding, "Yes, that is the plan…", he said, looking to her, "I'm about done with the killing and all that goes along with it…I wish it would all go away", he said, looking weary. "But I just hope that we've done some good before it's all over.", he frowned at the uncertainty as he looked down.

A lopsided grin, "Yeah, I know what you mean…Even Colonel Barkin's beginning to look worn out.", her face briefly haggard, "And I never thought I'd ever see that in that man.", Kim replied.

Nodding, "Da, comes from too few of us dealing with too many of dem all the time.", he said as he stared out the window.

Sighing in gentle agreement with him, Kim had nothing to say to that.

After a bit, Kim decided to broach a subject that almost spelled the end of their partnership, "Roman, are you feeling better now?", she asked quietly. "Since…that?", tentatively.

A few seconds later he shrugged in the affirmative. Taking that as a sign to go further, "I guess we just didn't..realize how bad of an effect that device had on your mind when it was used on you like that.", Kim said as she reached out and grasped his arm gently.

Leaning back in his seat, "Yes, I'm glad I was able to recover from that mind warping bucket.", he sighed. Sitting up, "And I am so glad we 'liberated' those plans and some of their more exotic devices like that Muscle Ring on that mission to remove the Attitudinator from HenchCo.", he tensed briefly.

Her eyes tightening, "Me too.", Kim said evenly. "I don't ever want for either of us to go through something like that ever again."

Rubbing his face slowly, "I just hope we got all the records of anything we need to be on guard for from them.", Roman replied.

"Well Wade's worm program is still looking, but nothing's surfaced yet. If it does, we'll just take the whole complex down.", Kim replied before looking thoughtful, "Anyway what did you guys do with Bortel after he was whisked away?"

A dark grin, "He is in _very_ secure place at home where both of our countries have him under observation. If he escapes he earns a bullet.", Roman said grimly. "Heh, he should have been sentenced to dirt-nap for that chip of his that messed with your head."

A curt nod, "I feel the same way too, Roman. And I'm glad he's in a hole somewhere where he can't get out to make anything like _that_ anymore,", a haunted look on her face, "that Moodulator screwed me up about as badly as that Attitudinator did you.", Kim responded and went silent.

After a few more moments she looked to him, "You know Roman, after what we've gone through with those devices we might be messed up enough as operatives that we might never be able to pair up successfully with anyone else as partners but each other.", Kim said and waited to gauge his reaction to her theory.

Casually looking to the woman he had a long-term crush on, "Da, maybe…But we should talk about et when mission es over.", giving nothing away, "Den we will have time to talk about this.", musing and carefully choosing his words.

Nodding noncommittally, "Da..", she grinned to him, "Yeah, when we have time.", Kim replied then went to her musings while driving, _'I wonder if he's the one..It __**feels**__ right, but I just __**don't**__ know…I want to be sure..'_. Looking upward slightly, _'Lord, Ron, what do I do?'_, she silently petitioned her long gone best friend and first love.

The quiet they settled into was broken by Kim's car phone ringing as the car made its way up the entrance ramp to the expressway.

Hitting the connect button, "Hello?", she called in greeting, sighing that the moment between them on a topic they might have been building towards in the car was now gone.

Through the car speakers, "Kimmie this is your Mother. Do you have a minute?"

"Hi Mom, I'm picking Roman up and driving him to the airport, he's got to fly out later tonight. Can I call you back in a little while?", the red head asked via hands-free while she signaled Roman to remain quiet.

"Sure honey, it can wait, I'll talk to you later.", she replied. "It's too bad though, I was going to invite Roman over for dinner.", Kim's Mom sounded a little disappointed. "I'll talk to you when you get back, but say hi for me and tell him to have a good flight.", Anne responded, unaware he was piloting a MiG instead of taking normal airline transportation.

"I will Mom, I'll be home in a little while.", Kim replied before the call ended.

A sad grin, "I'm sorry you'll miss out Roman, but Mom really likes you. She calls you Ron a lot at home.", she said before reaching a hand to him, "And I'm sorry I didn't let her know you were with me, I didn't want her to have me take you home to dinner and set your mission timetable back.", she said. _'The sooner you get there, take care of the genetic __**freak**__ family, the sooner you'll get the hell away from that Ninja fem fatale and back here.'_, Kim silently followed up.

A lopsided grin in reply, "Da, thanks, Eh would have had to leave much later tonight, for sure.", Roman said. _'And Eh bet you'd be happier with me getting home sooner than later if Eh stayed for supper, eh meh lettle Kimika..'_, he figured. "But dat es good thing your Mom says dat, Da? Eh am _posing_ es Ronald Stoppable, best friend to Kimberly Anne Possible.", he said. Then rubbing his chin in thought, "But Eh wonder ef ve should tell dem _all_ vhen des es over?", he smiled, "To see the looks on their faces."

Turning to him with an 'are you out of your mind' look on her face, "Oh I don't think that would be a good idea Roman.", she snorted. "If nothing else the cheerleaders would have to forfeit all the competitions they placed in and return the trophies Middleton brought in with an _ineligible_ cheerleader leading the squad, not to mention the _mascot_!"

"Hey, et was just a thought!", Roman backpedaled.

Eyes boring into his, "Yeah, a thought that could get us both _killed_ for sure if any of those girls found out about us.", Kim assured Roman before turning back to the road.

Chastised completely, "Ok, Eh understand, when it comes to dangers we face in this mission, dey don't compare to the peril we would face if we piss off an American high school cheer squad.", Roman said as he filed away something he didn't learn in Spetsnaz training.

Smirking in reply, "And don't you forget it, Mister _Undercover_ Russian Commando.", Kim said smugly. "Unlike some hornets' nests, that is one you should _not_ kick over.", she laughed at the thought of seven angry cheerleaders chasing Roman across Middleton, conveniently leaving her out of the 'chase'.

Joining her in laughter, his thoughts shifted from potential threats from his mischievousness to memories of the threats they had faced together, separately, and what might be in the coming months, _'I will never let anyone of these evil people hurt you Kimika. I promise.', _he thought as he looked at her amazing features, memorizing them to take with him should he fail to return from some mission in his future.

Kim, recognizing that her partner was suddenly very quiet asked, "Roman, are you alright?", noticing him staring at her.

Coming out of his reverie, "Huh oh Da, Eh wez thinking.", he regrouped.

"What about?", emerald eyes searched for a clue.

"About how close ve are now…Much closer than Beirut.", he said to throw her off the trail.

"Yeah hard to believe,", she grinned. Then tightening her grip on the wheel, "Oh here's our exit.", Kim groused, unhappy that the trip was nearly over and that the conversation they were having was about to end just as she felt they were about break new ground in their feelings toward each other.

Sighing in resignations, "It's hard to believe what we've gone through together.", she said. Looking to him briefly, "I feel I know you better than anyone else.", Kim smiled warmly.

Nodding, "Da, is true. But how long heve ve been together?", the Russian asked.

Cocking her head in thought, eyebrows furrowed, "Three years, but I think we've done thirty years of living.", Kim replied with a weary voice. Then warmly, "And I want to thank you for taking this assignment with me. It...it really means a lot.", Kim choked up as she tried to find the right words to speak her mind.

Reaching a hand, "Da KP, Eh feel the same way sometimes, too.", he sympathized with a squeeze to her shoulder, before he noted their destination coming up. "Oh here we are.", reaching to his wallet, Ve have to show our IDs, remember?.", Roman said as he pulled his out.

Not too eagerly, "Can I watch you do your pre-flight checks before you go?", the red head asked, so she could stay near him as long as she could, to delay saying goodbye as long as she could.

Replying eagerly, and realizing it, "Yes!..I mean yes, you can help me get the MiG ready to go. Two pair of eyes wouldn't hurt.", he smiled. "Oh, and when I get back, maybe we can make plans to fly over and see Alexander and Vanya again.", he suggested.

Perking up at the thought, "We can? I'd like that.", a smile forming as Kim gazed at him.

Smiling brightly in return, "Eh know you like to fly, so da we take long weekend and go see dem."

Smirking, "Roman, _I_ like to fly.", she said with a hand over her heart, and then pointing at him, "_You_ like to **launch!**", she laughed as she drove to the hangar, "So we can go see the kids, I mean your kids soon?" _'Maybe our kids someday.'_

Catching the slip, "Yes we will, they like you too, you know. But remember to wear wig again; Kim Possible 'Teen Hero' is too easy to recognize even en Mother Russia.", he grinned. Pointing at a parking spot, "Pull en here.", he instructed. Looking meaningful to her, "And we don't want the truth out, villains always have way of finding out."

The red head nodded as she pulled in and parked the car.

Walking quickly into the hangar, Kim stopped to take in the sleek metallic blue and gray form that she could never get enough of seeing or being this close to, a 'bird' that could fly so very high and so ferociously fast. But her excitement in the flying machine was tempered by the reminder that this could easily become a deathtrap if even the most minor problem took place in midflight.

A brief shudder as the memory of that bad event they all experienced flashed through her mind, Kim said a prayer that they wouldn't go through it again any time soon. Though, as far as she knew he was an adequate pilot, what Kim didn't know was that Wade had downloaded the MiG35D profile on Roman's computer-based Flight Simulator 'Game' to the GJ-provided computer and was becoming a much more proficient pilot in the process. In short, Roman was near 'Top Gun Status' without the actual stick-time the sky.

Bringing her out of her musings, "Uh, KP, I have to get dressed now, so if you'll excuse me?", Roman said before turning to the locker room. "The ground crew will be here in a few, so let them know I'll be out after suiting up."

Ten minutes later a figure wearing the Flight Suit of the Russian Air Force came back to see the ground crew at work prepping the Fighter-Bomber for Roman's flight out to Japan. A tanker truck was fueling the jet and the attached drop-tanks while the fire crews were on standby due to the flammable liquid and the multimillion dollar 'flint' present in the hangar.

Roman patted his partner on the back before he stowed his gear and began his preflight checks.

A smile on her face as she watched him perform the mandatory checks with a precision the mission perfectionist in her appreciated, it ended all too soon when he nodded to his Plane Captain and walked back to her.

"Hey KP Eh heve to go now.", he said to her not-so-well-hidden disappointment. "Can Eh see you when Eh return?", Roman asked, which visibly brightened her disposition.

"Yeah", she said before leaning in to give the surprised Pilot a kiss on the cheek. "For luck.", she simply said.

Motioning to a building down the way from the hangar, "I'll watch you take off from there. Now you remember to be careful,", she said with doe-eyes of worry, "and **behave** yourself.", she said with a playful growl as she mock punched him on the arm.

_'And there had better not be any little Spetsnaz-Ninja babies nine months down the road either.'_, she _mentally_ growled.

Taken aback by the buss, Roman paused and kissed her cheek in return, "Of course KP, Eh will be home in few days."

With a salute which was returned by his Superior, Lt. Stopblaski turned and made his way into the front seat of the two-seat MiG fighter. A crew person followed him up the ladder and assisted him in the fastening the straps to the ejection seat.

Double-checking the work to satisfaction, Roman nodded to the crewman who swiftly climbed down and pulled the portable ladder from the MiG. Kim and the others donned their hearing protection as the port engine began to spool up.

Her breath caught for a moment as she looked to him in the cockpit while he continued startup procedures in the MiG, _'Man, he looks so handsome in that plane."_, a little awestruck. _'I wish we could tell them at school about this, maybe they wouldn't think of him as a loser.', _Kim mused sadly as the starboard engine spooled up_, 'I guess orders do suck sometimes.'_

As the canopy closed, she caught Roman's wave as the MiG rolled out of the hangar and to the tarmac to await his turn to launch.

While Roman traveled to the end of the runway, Kim quickly made her way to a taller building to watch the MiG takeoff. Just in time, she watched as twin flames flaring back from the multi-use fighter's engines gave notice of the beginnings of his departure from Middleton.

Amazed she watched as, in moments, the fighter climbed into the sky, leaving the runway far below and behind. Kim watched as twin pillars of fire reached into the heavens until she could see no more of the flame's source.

With a sigh, Kim silently returned to her car and drove to her childhood home. Her only thoughts were of a certain blond Russian and how he fit into her life.

X

Opening the door to her home, "Hi Mom and Dad, I'm home!", Kim called out and headed to the kitchen.

Kissing her parents on the cheek, "There you are…Oh, did you leave anything for me to eat?", she teased when she saw the cleared table.

Reaching into the oven, "You know better than that Kim.", Anne admonished with a smirk as she presented her daughter with her dinner.

While taking the plate to the table, "So, where is Roman flying to?", James asked the younger red head as she sat down to eat.

Fork poised, "Japan...I think.", Kim replied after she gave the impression of thinking on the question.

"You think? Didn't he show you his tickets?", Anne asked, unaware of Roman's mode of transportation.

"Uh no, no he didn't. And, uh, thanks for saving me some dinner.", Kim smiled a little too innocently for her Mom.

Looking suspiciously at Kim, "Oh honey I almost forgot...", Anne realized, "A Geoffrey Wilkens called earlier for you, I told him that you'd call when you got in.", Anne said before she went back to her tablet on the table.

Mouth open in light irritation, "I really don't want to call him Mom, he's been bugging me at school all week for a date.", Kim told her parents. "And Monique has been after me to date some other guys to make the guy I am working on to go out with me, jealous somehow.", Kim frumped.

At her Mom's raised eyebrow, "Anyway, Ro..uh, that _guy_,", Kim recovered, "is so oblivious to the thought of going out with me I have to be careful or I'll blow any chance I'd have with him when he _does_ figure it out."

With a look that she wasn't fooled by Kim's dither, "Honey, I don't know if I'd let a girl, nine years younger than me set me up for dates. There are legal problems about that, even in Colorado.", Anne said when she saw James frown at Kim's 'dilemma'.

Rolling her eyes, "Mom, none of them know I'm in the Marines, remember? Monique doesn't either, but she's trying to help me on the dating scene at school, besides I have to keep up appearances for this mission.", Kim said with a frown.

His eyes softening, "Kimmie, this has been bothering you for a while now, hasn't it?", James said in concern. "When's it going to end so you can get back to some kind of a normal life?", he reached out a hand to her.

Sadly, "Dad my life hasn't been normal since _he_ died.", Kim sniffed. Wiping her eyes, "Maybe when this is over I can _try_ to rebuild my life."

Sounding so tired, "I'm really getting tired of all the lies.", Kim's eyes misted.

Gently squeezing her shoulder, "When can you resign your commission and get out?", he asked her.

Looking off thoughtfully, "Not for at least another year, Dad.", Kim said. Then to him, "But right now, I don't know if I'm going to rotate out or re-up, and transfer to and cross train for another field in the Corps."

"Really?", her Dad asked. "You mean after all this time doing what seems to be grinding you down you'd stay in?"

At his surprised response, "Yeah, even though what I've been trained for is all I know, I could go into another field after training for it.", Kim said without much enthusiasm, her thoughts on the subject of extending in the Corps at odds with her feelings for the cousin of her long lost love..That and her first love who had left the planet so long ago. How much that cousin made her feel like Ron _was_ back in her life again…and yet, was not.

But the inexplicable, to her parents, smile on her face told volumes of what she was feeling inside, that she knew the differences, yet was accepting of who was filling a void within her she believed would never be filled again. For the rest of her life.

Noticing Kim spacing out, fork poised over a nearly empty plate, and maybe the reasons why, "Honey?", Anne jostled Kim from her wistful musings.

Snapping out of the moment, "Huh...Mom?", Kim replied.

Reaching to Kim, "I'll take your plate. Now why don't you call that boy that called earlier.", Anne told her daughter.

Confused, "Mom?"

"You know, the Wilkens boy.", Anne reminded the younger red head.

"Oh yeah thanks.", Kim said, remembering this sitch with a boy, who for some reason had been pestering her for a date all week.

Heading up to her bedroom Kim reluctantly made a call she really wasn't looking forward to. "Hey Geoff, this is Kim Possible, how are you?...I'm returning your call.", hesitantly, yet brightly to her mystifyingly persistent suitor.

Stammering, "H..hey Kim, I..I…I..was wondering..", heavy gulp, "if you'd like to…to go.._out_ to dinner tomorrow night..Yeah, a dinner and a movie..if you want?", Geoff nervously asked her. "You know..if you're not b…busy or anything?"

Rolling her eyes, an amused grin, "Yeah, sure Geoff, I guess so, sounds good to me.", Kim replied. "With Ron out of town, I don't have any plans, so ok, I'd be happy to go out on a date with you.", she accepted to the relieved breath she heard him expel.

Brightly and excitedly, "Yeah, that's what Ron said to me earlier this week…and he suggested that I ask you out while he was out of town."

Her head tilted in confusion, "He did? Now why would he do that?", Kim asked.

"Oh, Ron said something about you being lonely while he was out and Monique having to work Saturday night.", he replied. Now emboldened as all young buds get when they 'get a chance' to date one of the upper echelon, "Uh, maybe we could go dancing if you'd prefer, instead of the dinner and movie?", he asked in nervous anticipation.

A smirk, "A movie sounds nice Geoff, I'm not in the mood to go dancing this weekend, but thanks for that offer.", Kim replied, well aware of what he was going through at his age. Then with furrowed eyebrows, the thought coming to her, "Uh, Geoff, when did Ronald let you know that he was going out of town this weekend? I mean I only found out yesterday."

"Yeah, that's when he mentioned it to me, too…I guess in third hour?", he quickly replied. "In fact he gave me your number after he pulled a small notebook from a jacket pocket and looked through it for a minute."

Holding in a frustrated grump, "Ok, the date sounds fine.", Kim quickly replied, a little put out by her partner's going behind her back with her, "Oh, and if you don't mind, I have to get Rufus from Ron's place. With Ron out of town I have to look after the little guy…Would it be alright for the little guy to come along with us?"

Excitedly, "Yeah, Rufus is cool. It'd be great if he came along.", Geoffrey replied, "Ok, I'll pick you about seven then?"

"Yeah and thanks, uh I'll talk to you tomorrow.", Kim assured him as she hung up the phone.

As she came downstairs Kim called out, "I'm going over to pick up Ruffie for the weekend. I should be back in a few minutes."

XX

_Japan:_

On final approach the MiG35 slowed over the runway and touched down with little fuss. After a brief turn about the taxiway the jet was shutdown in the hangar requested prior to the flight out from Middleton. Once the engines were quiet, Roman descended from the cockpit, handed the care of his 'Ride' over to the local crew and made for the locker room where he changed into his Tiger Stripes for the next phase of his trip. All told, it had taken nearly forty-five minutes from touchdown to Roman's heading to the exit door to the hangar to meet Yamanouchi Contact.

At the door Roman was pleasantly surprised to see a ninja-garbed Yori, an old friend from his first encounter with the deranged wannabe Monkey Lord.

Bowing to him, "Stoppable-san, it is so good to see you again. Now if you would please follow me to our aircraft, we can make way to our destination.", she greeted him, then smiled as he bowed in reply.

Walking together, "We still have a few hours of travel before we get to the small island Lord Fiske and Miss Hall are currently on.", Yori said as he reached for the door. Nodding to his chivalry, "Domo.", she said warmly.

Then a few steps more, "The island is covered in heavy undergrowth, so it may make out task difficult, but our mission is to capture and return them to Yamanouchi to face the consequences for their disgracing the School, Sensei and the Clans.", her dark eyes cold.

Noting her change in demeanor, "And if they resist?", Roman asked, his appearance neutral.

Her face grim, "Then it is acceptable to deal with them in a _permanent_ manner. The dishonor of kidnapping the head of the Yamanouchi School will be avenged.", she curtly replied.

Nodding with a grim smile, "I understand.", Roman replied as he unzipped his bag to give the lithe ninja a glimpse of the array of weapons that he was carrying with him on this mission.

Impressed at the weapons in his possession, "I see that you are prepared for most contingencies Ron-san, but it is my hope that we will not need all of those.", she told him.

"As do I Yori-san, but it is best to be prepared.", he smiled.

"Hai, that is very true. Now please follow me Stoppable-san, we must be on our way."

X

Three hours later the hover jet descended into a small clearing in a jungle.

Quietly, "Several of our operatives are in the area, please make sure of your target before engaging with your rifle Stoppable-san.", Yori told him as they exited the craft.

With a simple nod he let her know that he understood.

XX

_Middleton, the next night:_

Answering the ring of the doorbell, the elder red head of the house opened the door, "Yes?", as she peered out to a tall brown haired, nicely casually dressed young man.

Geoffrey Wilkens extended his hand as he introduced himself, "Ma'am, I'm Geoff Wilkens and I'm here to pick up Kim and Rufus for our date."

Shaking his hand, "Oh, nice to meet you,", Anne greeted, "Kimmie's upstairs getting ready and should be down in a few moments. Would you like a soda or ice tea while you wait?"

"Thank you Ma'am, but no, I'm fine.", he said politely. Then looking around, "Uh this is a nice house you have here.", he said, making small talk as he was escorted into the den.

"Thank you,", Anne replied. Then spying movement at the stairs, "There's Kimmie now.", as the younger red head walked down to them. "Now you two have a good time tonight.", she told them.

"Hey.", an indignant mole rat stuck his head out of Kim's purse.

Laughing, "Sorry Rufus.", Anne replied, "I meant three.", as the other two also laughed at Rufus' antics.

Turning to her 'date' for the evening, "Geoff is it ok that Rufus can come with us? I sorta told Ron I'd take care of him this weekend while he was out of town.", Kim asked.

Brightening at all the mentions of mole rat, "Sure it's no problem for me, I was looking forward to an evening out with a beautiful girl and Rufus Stoppable.", Geoff replied. "Hey Tunnel Lord, how've you been?", he said to one of the most formidable banes of his, or just about anyone else's, online gaming existence.

After Rufus replied by greeting Geoff with his online avatar title, which no one but the mole rat and Geoff understood due to the little guy's inability to pronounce F's, E's, Z's and Q's as they were laid out in the young man's title, the two game masters laughed at the ladies' confusion at what transpired between the two males.

After he and Rufus settled down, "Too bad Ron isn't here tonight. Do you know where he is?"

A gleam in her eye, "Yeah but it's top secret, if I told you I'd have to kill you, ya know?", Kim said mysteriously.

"Oh it's one of those sidekick things huh? Well that's cool with me.", Geoff replied. "Now, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah let me get a jacket.", Kim replied.

As Kim retrieved her jacket, "Geoff please make sure that Kimberly is home no later than eleven, _ok_?", Anne told the boy with a Motherly ducking of her head to him with the raised eyebrows as she reminded him of Kim's 'curfew'.

Either the boy was too emotionally overloaded from who his date was to realize the implicit warning, or he was as oblivious as the rest of his group of friends at the thought of actually _having_ a date to catch the gravity of her statement, "Yes Ma'am.", he goofily replied as he helped the 'teen' heroine with her coat.

As the trio exited the home, "I could have told that boy to walk barefoot on the sun and he'd have done it in a heartbeat.", Anne muttered with a smirk after closing the door behind them.

X

_Three hours later: Middleton Cinema:_

Walking together to the exit, "Thanks Geoff that was a nice movie. I really appreciate your choosing it for us.", Kim said in gentle gratitude.

But before he could reply, "But, uh, how exactly do you know Ron?", Kim asked, not quite sure of his connection to Roman's undercover persona. In fact, throughout their 'date' neither spoke much about anything, so Kim wasn't able to get a feel for the young man other than polite talk, behavior and the obligatory kiss goodnight at her door later.

"Well I'm in the chess club and Ron comes in once in a while and challenges some of us to a game. And he does seem to hold his own against many of us.", he began. Looking to Kim in surprise, "Did you know that he can read Russian and can speak it, too?", he asked her.

Eyebrows raised surprise, but not necessarily _because_ he could speak the language, "Ron can do that? How do you know?", as she wondered just how much of himself he had given away doing that with students.

Shrugging, "Well we had some videos of tactics from some of the world's Chess Masters and a few of them were in Russian.", Geoff said to a perplexed red head. "I guess Ron might have learned the language to translate some of the recipes he's come across…At least that's what he told us. Anyway he understands Russian pretty good.", he brightly replied as he unlocked his car and opened the door for her.

Then a little nervously, "Uh would you like to go for a little drive?"

Kim looked at her watch, "We have about twenty minutes before I have to be home, so I guess we won't be able to do that Geoff, but thanks for offering.", the red head responded as she fastened her seat belt, "You don't want me to get grounded, now do you?"

Smiling sheepishly, "Yeah, you're right. I guess that wouldn't be a very good start to a relationship.", he replied.

While the young man went around the back of the car, the comment stunned the red head, _'__**Relationship**__? Where the __**hell**__ did he get __**that**__ idea? Stopblaski I'm so going to kill you.'_ Kim fumed as she mentally shot poison arrows at the thin blond visage of the Russian in her mind while wondering who the hell _else_ he had set her up with like this.

XX

_Island Jungle:_

Pointing ahead of them, "Look Stoppable-san, there are the gorillas that we fought and earlier took Sensei.", Yori whispered into Roman's ear. "We are close to Hall's location."

Nodding, Roman quietly removed the sniper rifle from his back and handed it to Yori so he could move to a better location to get a shot at them.

Placing a hand on the rifle, but not grasping it, "I do not need this Stoppable-san, it is dishonorable.", Yori quietly hissed to him. "And with my skills, I do not need such a weapon."

Whispering back, "Just hang on to the rifle, Yori; I can move more quietly without it."

Accepting this explanation, the lithe ninja took the weapon and fell behind Ron as he scouted for a place to setup his rifle.

Suddenly Yori _felt_, rather than saw the blond drop to his stomach as he soundlessly disappeared from her view. She followed suit and once at ground level her eyes popped open when she saw Fiske training monkeys to join his simian ninja cadre. Though she could hold her own against multiple foes, she was sure that these were more than they both could handle.

While just behind and to the side of Ron, she felt him moving slowly along the ground at a careful crawl to their left, giving Fiske and the monkeys a wide berth.

After two hours of stealthy evasion the two were able to rise from the tedious low-crawl and continue on their way on foot.

Finally the Russian called a halt. A visibly upset Yori hissed as she pointed back to one of her targets, "Why did you not you attack them Stoppable-san?"

"Ef ve ded then Fiske and Hall would have escaped.", he replied in a calmer whisper.

Incredulous, "But those monkeys are a danger."

Still calm, "Eh agree, but Eh tell story...Der vas des young bull and des old bull. De young bull tells old bull. See den cows down there? Let's each go down and...", Roman began.

Yori listened amazed at how funny he could be when explaining his thoughts through the story.

"….and dats why Hall and Fiske as well as gorillas and monkeys are de cows, ve are de bulls, you understand...da?", he explained.

A warm smile, "Yes Stoppable-san I understand. Please forgive me for being too anxious.", Yori replied as she grabbed his hand and then bowed her head towards him.

"Es ok, now let's find good spot.", Roman whispered, curious as to why she had initiated contact just then. His story wasn't _that_ funny, was it?

XX

_Meanwhile, back in Middleton:_

Standing in the light at the front door at the Possible's home, "Thanks again Geoff, for dinner and the movie.", Kim warmly said to the young man as she leaned in and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

A bit dazed while he rubbed the spot on his cheek, "Uh…you're welcome…Oh, Kim would you be interested in going out again?", the starry-eyed boy asked her.

Anticipating this, the red headed Marine did her best to let the boy down easy, "Geoff, I want you to know that while I did enjoy the date and that you are a very nice guy, but,", the boy crashed to Earth, "before you get a crush on me, I just want to tell you that…I'm trying to put something together with another guy." The tall teen seemed to shrink a few inches, "And I'm very interested in him.", the boy started to teeter.

Reaching out to steady him, "Now there are a lot of nice girls in the high school, and I can put in a good word for you, ok?", Kim said as she looked sincerely to the deflated young man. "I'm sorry, but it won't work out for us, alright?", as she did her best to let him down as painlessly as one can with a teen boy such as Geoff.

Exhaling a breath he had been holding the entire time, "Ok,", he nodded. "But is this guy a hottie?", he asked, looking for some solace at the turndown.

With a mischievous grin, "To **me** he is,", Kim said, "but for some reason **he** doesn't think so.", she frumped. "It's taking a while, but I'm working on it with him.", she half-smiled at what she's up against.

At a loss at who could have captured the heart of someone at his high school who was considered a Titan in the world of beauty, "Is he a movie star or something?", the high school chess player asked when he found his voice.

Looking fondly to him, "Well, he's in the service, I'll say that much..I met him a while back on a mission,', she said before taking on a slightly panicked look, "but please don't tell anyone, ok? I'm trying to keep my love life quiet.", she implored him.

Nodding, "Ok, Kim I won't say anything about this, you have my word on that.", Geoff said. With a light grasp of her hand, "Good luck with him..I'll see you around at school.", he squeezed it and turned away. "And thanks for the date tonight, bye." Then he walked towards his way home.

After the boy was far enough away, Kim's demeanor changed from sincerely friendly for Geoff to raging tweaked one for a certain blond Russian who set this evening up.

'_When Stopblaski gets back I'm gonna kick his butt all over the place for putting me in this position.'_, she fumed.

Then at the thought of her out-of-country partner, the air let out of that angry balloon, _'__I wonder how he's doing right now.'_, Kim softened, then revved up again, _'And I hope he's not doing __**IT**__ with that Japanese girl...or any __**other**__ girl for that matter.'_, and still on a tear,_ 'That's __**twice**__ he's 'helped' me out.', _she fumed and worried as she unlocked the door and went inside her home.

XX

_Back on the other side of the world:_

Yori whispered, "Stoppable-san, are you able to man your post by yourself?", as she scanned the view below her she was assigned to while Roman was doing the same in his search grid.

Keeping to his own search pattern, "I am.", Roman whispered in reply. "I will let you and your comrades apprehend Hall and Fiske and any of the monkeys. However ef they get the upper hand I will begin to eliminate those that become threats.", he said before he rolled over and noiselessly began to deploy the Dragunov sniper rifle, something he could do quite well in his sleep if he had to.

Sighing in concern, "Very well Stoppable-san, but be careful in your overwatch; we will try to work swiftly, but everyone is tired. Our search has been long and we are nearing our limits.", Yori told him before she made her way to the lair they had been observing, some eight hundred meters distant, to join the ninjas about to begin their attack.

XXX

_And back in Middleton:_

"Hey Kim, how are you doing tonight?", Wade Load asked the red head after he answered her Kimmunicator's call.

Looking a little tweaked, "Just got home from a _date_ that Roman set me up with.", Kim replied. "And speaking of my Russian partner, can you connect me to him right now? I'd like to _talk_ to him for a minute."

Typing away on his keyboard, "Hang on a minute...", Wade said after a few moments. They frowning, "Uh I can't ring him right now. He won't hear it.", the young genius said sheepishly.

"Why?"

Looking seriously at her, "He's setup in his hide right now.", Wade said. "And when he's like this, Lieutenant Stopblaski is very focused. I'd rather not interrupt.", a sniper herself, Kim nodded in reply.

"And from what I can tell, it looks like the ninja are getting ready to attack Fiske and Hall.", he continued as he listened in on the data Roman's chip and Kimmunicator was feeding him on his computer.

Her interest piquing, "Can I listen in?", the red headed Marine asked.

Nodding, "One moment let me stream it to the Kimmunicator.", which he did in no time. After a few seconds of hearing Roman's slow breathing and the occasional call of a jungle creature, "As you can hear Roman's real quiet right now,", then overlaying the screen with a graph, "and if you look at the graph his heart rate is up, but his breathing is real slow.", Wade informed her, "When you sniped some of the minor villains you were about the same way."

Amazed at seeing something she was so familiar from another perspective, "Wade you have all that on record?"

Nodding sheepishly, "Uh yeah I do.", he said as Kim's tweak came back. "But Colonel Barkin had me do this, he wants to know if anything happens to you or Stopblaski while...Oh shit. He just squeezed off a round. Hang on Kim it's action time."

XXX

Six ninjas leapt into the midst of the martial arts workout the self-proclaimed monkey master was leading for his monkey ninjas, his gorilla-bodied girlfriend and her two immense gorilla bodyguards.

From his vantage point in the distance, Roman kept his sights on Fiske and Hall. Wide-eyed, the Russian sniper watched as two of the six ninjas went down. With a dark scowl he centered his crosshairs on Dr. Hall when she drew a sword from the sheath at her side.

Squeezing the trigger, 'Dat's enough of dat.", Roman mused impassively. The first 7.62 x 54 millimeter round hit her in the left lung, but still the huge female charged the besieged ninjas. Roman squeezed the trigger once more and this time Amy Hall, once a human, now a mutated gorilla, dropped like a stone as the next bullet took the glass lens with it as they ripped through her brain. The bullet exited her head a microsecond later, sans the lens.

The geneticist was dead before her knees hit the ground.

Assured his first target wound no longer menace his friend, Roman quickly switched to his other target, Lord Montgomery Fiske, his intention to send the crazed Lord on the same trip to his Maker he just sent Dr. Amy Hall on.

Through his scope Stopblaski could see the shock on the Monkey Lord's face when the insane Englishman registered the sudden death of his 'girlfriend' as the next round made its way to a spot centered on the deranged monkey-master-wannabe's forehead. That is, until one of the raging gorillas suddenly rushed into the path of the bullet, dropping him like a stone at Fiske's feet.

In a stupor at the mysterious and sudden death of his geneticist benefactor, right before his eyes, the Englishman sharply came out of it with the sudden demise of another simian entity followed by the faint and distant rifle report that followed.

Because of Fiske's realization of a threat now apparent to him, he made a frenzied retreat into the jungle, ruining any chance Stopblaski had at taking him down.

XXX

Excited, "Kim I have an overhead.", Wade reported, "The skirmish looks like its over...Monkey Fist got away, but Roman stopped Hall and one of the gorillas.", he continued as he scanned the view from the overhead satellite cameras, "Anyway looks like Stopblaski is safe.", Wade said to her with a relieved smile. "Want a live feed on your Kimmunicator?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, "Good Wade, I don't need to see it.", she waved him off. Then more nervously, "Uh did Roman do anything with that Yori girl?", Kim asked.

Confused, "Like what?", he asked in return.

"Like kiss her or anything.", the red head blushed. Scrambling to deflect her ill-hidden motives, "I uh don't want him to get in over his head…you know?"

Not quite catching on to the 'sitch', "Uh I have all the data from his chip and I don't see any evidence of that happening...Why?"

Her cheeks lightly reddened, "We, ah, sorta _have a bet_.", Kim rushed at the end, "And a good bottle of vodka is on the line."

"He sure hasn't, as far as I can tell from the data transmitted, but if you want, I'll put some code in later to look specifically for that.", the genius replied.

Mentally wiping her brow, "Thanks Wade and just keep this between you and me alright?", the red head asked.

"Yeah I guess.", he responded not knowing he had just been pulled in.

Now finally relieved, "Ok, now if anything happens before he leaves or when he's flying back let me know, otherwise Rufus and I will pick Roman up from the airport.", Kim said as she started to wind the call down. "And if he calls let him know…", she faded until, "And you especially tell him I want to talk to him about setting me up on a date like he did.", the glare from her eyes suddenly made the tech guru nervous.

Gulping, "Sure thing Kim.", Wade replied.

"Ok, now I've got to feed Rufus and get to sleep, but you call me when I have about an hour and a half lead time before he lands, ok?" At Wade's nod, "See you later.", Kim said before she broke the connection.

Pensive but hopeful, _'So he __**hasn't**__ been playing hoochie coochie with that little ninja minx, this might work out alright after all.',_ the red head mused as, in a very good mood, she went downstairs to slice up a heaping plate of cheddar cheese for her little pink buddy.

XXX

_Middleton Airport, the next day:_

Standing safely to the side, Kim and Rufus waited for the fighter jet's engines to shut down as the cockpit's canopy rose from the airframe. When it was safe she approached the MiG while watching the slim figure wearily climb down the ladder. Once on the ground, he removed his helmet, stretched the stiffness out of his back from the long ride back and greeted his welcoming party.

"Hey KP. It's nice to be back home. How have you been?", Roman asked his friend and partner as he continued to get the kinks out of his lanky frame.

"I'm fine, but you look beat.", Kim said before she handed over her charge for the weekend, "And here's Rufus, no worse for wear as always, but he was fun to watch."

As the mole rat hopped onto his hand and up to a shoulder, "Thanks for watching him Kim. Now let me get out of my flight suit and I'll take you all out to dinner.", he told her.

Smirking, "Ok, but I'm taking you home first.", she replied, as Rufus 'yiped', and made for one of Roman's pockets.

Confused at this prospect, "Why?"

Narrowing her eyes, "First, because you reek.", she deadpanned, before it turned into a glare, "And second, because you owe me a movie as well as dinner.", she stared at him.

Now even further into that abyss, "Huh?"

Her eyes flashing, "You just remember the _next_ time you try to set me up with a date, do yourself a favor and set YOU up for a date, too.", Kim barked at him.

Realizing it was a matter of time before she called him on what he setup before leaving Friday, "I'm sorry, Kim. It's just...", he looked down.

Interrupting his pity party, "We'll talk about it over dinner.", she smirked as she grasped his arm. "Now I have a very nice romantic movie picked out. My wig is in the car, so how about we get the jeep and go out and have a nice dinner together.", Kim told him with a smug grin on her face.

"I...I understand.", Roman said as he faltered. Then standing more upright, "Uh Kim would you like to go out for a movie and dinner?", he asked, making the formal offer to her.

With a sugary smile, "Why Roman, I'd love to, thank you. That's so sweet of you.", she replied, quite satisfied with the knowledge that she got the point across to him.

XXXX

Well there ya go. Looks like Roman had two missions this weekend, and the one back in Middleton almost was more dangerous than the one he was tasked to use firearms in. Nothing like a tweaked Kimmie facing a Sniper after he sets her up on a date with someone _without_ her permission…I'd have taken my chances taking on those gorillas and the whack simian geneticist, sans weapons…

Until next time.


End file.
